1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool having an electronically commutated drive motor to which stator components are assigned having a stator core equipped with an insulating body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a power tool having an electronically commutated drive motor and stator components assigned to it is known from the related art. In addition, a circuit board, on which Hall sensors are provided for detection of a magnetic field of a rotor, which is induced to rotate by the stator components during operation of the drive motor, is assigned to the drive motor of such a power tool, to thereby enable a determination of the rotational position of the rotor. The circuit board is mounted in a predefined position in or on the drive motor.
One disadvantage of the related art is that either a screw connection or a special receptacle is necessary for positioning the circuit board in or on the drive motor, and the receptacle must in turn be mounted and secured in or on the drive motor. This is, however, time consuming and cost intensive and lengthens, i.e., complicates the manufacture of such a power tool.